


Teenage Dream

by heyybibi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Inspired by Music, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyybibi/pseuds/heyybibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Dream Music Video AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Though I've heard the song many times before it recently came out on the radio and of course I thought about Olicity. Everything reminds me of Olicity, and so this happened. Also, I read smut but this is my first time ever writing it so heads up.

 

 

It was sunny, but not hot. The cool wind surrounded her, blowing her blond hair all over the place. It'd make sense to put it up in her usual ponytail to prevent it from getting tangled, but at the moment she didn't care. She didn't care that in two weeks she'd be starting her new job at Queen Consolidated, which she was a little nervous about. She didn't care that she'd be meeting her boyfriend's super rich family soon, which also made her a nervous. At the moment all she cared about was how free she felt riding down the open road with **him.** Oliver. Their story was a little cliché, but again, she didn't care.

 

She had just graduated MIT. She hadn't been back during her four years in school. Vegas was no longer her home, but she decided that it was time to visit the place she grew up in. Sort of a way to say goodbye before her new life began. Despite their differences, she did miss her mom, and she knew that once she started working it would be even harder for them to stay in touch. Spending her last free summer in Vegas didn't seem that bad. It was actually a bit like old times. Her mom worked as a cocktail waitress at a casino and she worked at the front desk of the same casino's gym. She did more than answer guest's questions. With her love for technology she made sure to upgrade their systems. She had worked there as a teen to earn some extra cash and when they asked her to return during that summer she easily said yes. It was easy money and a way to pass the time while she was there. Meeting a guy that would open her heart in ways she didn't know was possible was nowhere near her plans.

 

Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn were at the gym every afternoon. They partied all night and slept all morning. Tommy would usually be the one flirting with her, but she was smart. He wouldn't get anywhere near her pants. She knew about their reputation. Even though they each worked at their fathers' company they weren't the most responsible men. One day the gym's computers were acting up so she had to check on some wires from the fuse box in one of the hallways. The box was next to a door which happened to be open, revealing a very shirtless, very sweaty Oliver Queen. He was hitting a punching bag and his movements were calculated and precise. The image sort of hypnotized her and she couldn't look away even if she tried. Her eyes followed the drops of sweat that were falling down his chest to his torso and abs, and finally hitting the edge of his shorts. She gulped, but she still couldn't look away. He let out a grunt as he landed a hard punch and that noise brought her out of her trance. She turned her attention to the wires in front of her, but her fingers were shaking and her breath was suddenly shallow. It didn't take long and when she turned around he was right there at the door, looking at her with a smirk. He had definitely felt her staring. He asked her out to eat and for some unknown reason she said yes. She had said no to Tommy a few times and yet she'd said yes to Oliver the first time he asked her. It didn't make sense back then and it still didn't make sense now, but she just **didn't** **care.** They didn't make sense, but in a strange way they fit. He was able to bring down her walls. She told him things she'd kept inside for a long time. She was able to get through to him. He wanted to be a better man; the man that she believed he could be. Tommy had left back to Starling the day they had planned, but Oliver had stayed. It was like those summer romances from those cheesy movies, but it wouldn't end with a heartbreaking goodbye because she'd be moving to the city he grew up in, the city he lived in; his city. Summer was coming to an end, but they were just starting.

 

Felicity's first day was in two weeks and Oliver had surprised her that morning. He was all packed and ready to go on his Porsche. He wanted it to be just the two of them, driving along the roads of California before heading to Starling City. She had packed the few things she had and left with him. It was so sudden, but so perfect. Sort of like a teenage dream. Now they are nearing the California coast, and her excitement grows at the thought of the open body of water. He grabs her hand as she turns to look at him. They both have shades on so she can't see his eyes and he can't see hers, but the huge grin they both have is more than enough. He lifts her hand up to place a kiss on her knuckles and if it's possible her grin goes even wider. It is late afternoon when they get to the beach and it's beautiful. There's a group of friends hanging out in the small parking space. They step out of the car when a few guys compliment the Porsche and invite them to join their group. They spend the afternoon getting to know these strangers who turn out to be pretty cool. They enjoy the food, the music, and they join the crowd when everyone rushes towards the water. The sun is now setting and though they aren't drunk the undercurrent of a buzz is definitely there from the couple of beers they drank.

 

 

An hour later they book a room at the motel that's right across the road. She barely drops her bag on the floor when Oliver grabs her by the waist and pins her against the wall. He kisses her hard and desperate. Tongues exploring and teeth clashing. His hands tighten around her and just when she's about to seek more friction he releases her mouth and turns her, pushing her towards the bed. As soon as he sits her down she takes off her shirt and toes off her flats. He does the same with his shirt and shoes before wrapping an arm around her and scooting up the bed. She opens her legs for him and the friction that's caused by their jeans is enough to make her toes curl. He kisses her passionately before making his way along her jaw, down her neck and above her collarbone. He continues leaving open-mouth kisses down her chest and stomach before getting up on his knees to unbutton her skin tight jeans. She lifts her hips up to help him drag them down, leaving her in a black bra and already damp, light pink underwear. She lifts herself up with one elbow and wraps her other arm around his neck pulling him down for another deep kiss. It ends too quickly for her liking and she lets out a little whine when he pulls away. "Lay down," he whispers. She does just that and he scoots down to press open-mouth kisses along her inner thighs. He slowly moves back up to kiss her hipbones and grabs the edges of her underwear, yanking them down to leave her in nothing but her bra. He continues with the open-mouth kisses around her mound and she squirms under him, desperate for the teasing to stop. He gets the hint and pulls her legs further apart. His eyes go darker when he sees how wet she is and doesn't waste anymore time. He presses his open mouth right at her center; alternating between kissing, sucking, and licking. He inserts a finger inside her, then a second one; pumping not to slow but not too fast. Her body feels like it's heating up and her hands tighten around the sheets beneath her. He sucks her clit hard at the same time that he curls both fingers inside of her and she falls apart, letting out loud groan that makes Oliver's pants grow even tighter. He licks her clean while she recovers from her high and she's grabbing him with both hands pulling him up for what starts as a lazy kiss, but quickly intensifies when she tastes herself on his mouth. She reaches down to undo his pants and he's quick to aid her, pulling down his jeans along with his boxer briefs. She quickly unhooks her bra, throwing it to the floor with the rest of their clothes. He bends down to suck on her breasts, and although it feels good she could feel how hard he is. She reaches down to grab him and he quickly releases her nipple, letting out a loud groan. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she slides his tip up and down her outer folds. They both let out small, shallow breaths and she notices his shoulders tensing up. She bends her knees a bit and spreads them out a little wider. She lifts up her hips at the same time he pushes down, and slides home. He moans and she gasps while they take a moment to adjust and then they're moving with their eyes locked on each other the entire time. They start at a slow, but steady pace. The heat in their veins increasing to a delicious burn. They move in perfect synchronization, picking up the rhythm at the same time, meeting each other, hitting the right spots. They kiss as best they can in between sounds and the tingling in the base of their spines is starting to burn like an electric current. They're rapidly chasing their release now; so damn close. He pulls out to the tip as she lets out a cry and she knows what's next. He shoves himself back in as she squeezes her inner walls around him and they both come at the same time, their releases mixing inside her and all around him. He drops his head to her chest and she wraps her arms around him while they catch their breaths. "I love you," he whispers into her skin, sealing it with a small kiss. "I love you too. So much," she whispers back. He stays inside her while they lay in a comfortable silence for a while longer. When he notices that they're both falling asleep he slowly pulls out of her. They both let out a small gasp at the loss of contact, but they are too tired for another round. It's been a long day and they don't even bother cleaning up. Oliver lays on his back, pulling her against his chest and covering them up with the thin sheets. They are both a sweaty from everything they just did, but that could be fixed in the morning with a joint shower. Right now, in this moment, they just enjoy being in each other's arms, skin to skin, drifting off into a blissful sleep. Real life will catch up to them soon, butfor now they'll just enjoy this teenage dream they're in.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @heyybibi 
> 
> Tumblr: http://heyybibi.tumblr.com/


End file.
